The present invention relates to an apparatus for diverting water from a conventional plumbing fixture. More specifically this invention relates to an apparatus for diverting water from a plumbing fixture up-stream of a flushometer-type flush valve.
Secondary water source adapters, such as hospital bed pan rinsing apparatuses have been around for a long time. Their purpose evolved from several uses, including the need to sanitarily rinse out the inside of a bed pan by allowing the user to have at least one hand free for manipulating the bed pan under a stream of flowing water.
Traditionally they have been comprised of a diversion from a wall mounted flush pipe generally used to supply water to a toilet bowl, by use of a manually operated flush valve. Such valves have been manufactured for many years by a number of companies, including the SLOAN VALVE COMPANY of Franklin Park, Ill., and are frequently referred to as xe2x80x9cSloanxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSloan-typexe2x80x9d valves. The present invention, however, is not limited to use with only said xe2x80x9cSloanxe2x80x9d valves, but instead will find wide and varied application with virtually all types of flushometer-type valves. Also, while the present invention is depicted in operative association with a flushometer-type valve on a conventional toilet, the principals of the invention may be used in conjunction with urinals, clinical sinks, detox drains an related appliances.
Several prior art patents teach of a water diversion apparatus implemented inline with the flush valve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,872 issued to Parkison teaches of a water diversion apparatus located down stream of a flushometer-type flush valve for partially diverting the water flow to the bowl during flushing to a pivotal armature used to rinse out a bed pan into the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,640 issued to Filliung et al. further teaches of a similar water diversion apparatus located down stream of the utilized flush valve. Both of these aforementioned inventions require the user to manually flush the toilet valve by means of the flush valve to initiate water flow to the diversion apparatus. This results in water flowing to both the toilet and the water diversion armature simultaneously, causing unnecessary waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,115 issued to Whiteside, teaching an improved seal to U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,640 above, further shows a water diversion apparatus which completely shuts off the flow of water to the toilet when the spray armature is pivoted down for use. While this minimizes the amount water used to rinse out a bed pan, there is still some water wasted from the time the user operates the manual flush valve, to the time the armature is brought down to use. Furthermore, if additional water is required above and beyond a single flush, the flush-valve must be manually operated again as needed, limiting the amount of water used to the volume of a single flush.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages of the prior art in creating a diversion valve to be implemented upstream of the flushometer-type valve allowing a steady, continuous flow of water to the bed pan rinsing apparatus and limiting the amount of water used to only the amount so required. The present invention is intended, but is not limited to be utilized with all standard-rough plumbing specifications, eliminating the need to modify the existing water supplies. Furthermore, the present invention can be used to supply water for a variety of needs not limited to bed pan rinsing, for example, providing an auxiliary bidet seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a water diversion adapter to be implemented in conjunction with a flushometer-type valve, creating a secondary source of water to be utilized in a variety of ways but not limited to the rinsing out of bed pans.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a secondary source of water that can be utilized without the need to manually operate the flushometer valve of the toilet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for less water use by diverting the flow of water completely from the toilet flush valve to the secondary source during use of the rinsing apparatus.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide for a secondary source of water implemented upstream of a flushometer-type valve, diverting water away from the flush valve to a rinsing apparatus, for cleaning bed pans, adapting to a bidet seat, or serving any other need for a water source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a secondary source of water which may be implemented into any existing plumbing fixture having the standard-rough plumbing specification.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide for a secondary source of water having a constant flow and pressure not affected by a flushometer valve of the toilet or other appliance upon which the water diversion adapter is implemented.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in the present invention by providing for a secondary source of water upstream of a toilet flush valve. The adapter comprises a water inlet, a primary outlet for supplying water to the flush valve and toilet, and a secondary outlet for providing a source of water which may be used to rinse out bed pans in the vicinity of the toilet. The water flow to the secondary outlet is independent of that to the primary outlet, providing for less waste of water during use of the secondary source. The secondary water source may be implemented into any existing standard-rough plumbing layout.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.